A Koopa's Perspective
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: In the eyes of a koopa troopa! Brought to you by my earlier one-shot fics: "A Chain Chomp's Perspective" and "A Goomba's Perspective". R&R please.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: XD Yep. I'm here with another POV story. Requested by nintendofreakgc! =D

Larry: _ You SO know they're going to get bored of it sooner or later.

Jeshi: =P Will not.

Larry: _ Will too!

Jeshi: *smacks him with empty flower pot* Do the disclaimer, party crasher! =P

Larry: @_@ She doesn't own anything from Mario…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Early morning - we are all yelled at again. King Bowser certainly is not happy today, as usual. Securing my shell on my back like all the others, we run off down the corridors in single file in search for the area in which our master's screams are heard from.

He yells louder, we run faster. There are so many of us, he could get rid of 50 of us and he would still have thousands more to push around. That is how dispensable we are.

"Get moving, all of you!! Paratroopas, fly over head, take the goombas and bob-ombs ahead to drop. Troopas, line up NOW and march!" our king yells. We do as we are told, and march out in rows of five. From there, he leads the way to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Again as always, we startle many, while carrying out orders that our master belts out to us. We are all small compared to them, but yet they find us intimidating - well, at least most. There IS the occasional woman who will beat us senseless with her purse then run away screaming. But for the most part, they should not be afraid of us, really. We do not do anything actually, we just follow orders. If we do not, then that is one less that comes back with us, but it is no big deal - we are nothing to our king anyway. Nothing but his servants. It's been like that for years, and we never liked change.

Today again, we are attacked back by Mario and his brother, Luigi. Hmm…relatives, family…I have a cousin…he works for Bowser as well. I have not seen him in a few years or so though. Perhaps he had been killed in earlier invasions? Was he back at the castle? Or perhaps he was one of the ones killed whenever King Bowser just gets bored?

We are blasted, burned, thrown, kicked, stomped on, practically everything after the Marios have gone through us all…again. But no one cares about us, we care for our king first. If not, then we get in trouble…LOTS of trouble. Just remember the word "dispensable".

Oh well, it's not that bad, really. We are actually quite happy just serving our master, but… still, it is pretty sad how our own lives do not count. Though we are not supposed to care, so I try not to worry about it often. Though if we do a good job, then we are rewarded with him being nice for some time, but that shortly changes back to what it was before then.

Long into the night, after we are back in the castle and our king is feeling better and ready for a long night's sleep, we ourselves are ready to go to bed. We curl up in our shells and snooze away, until he calls for us again…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: And that is the end of that! =D lol

Larry: O_o…that was probably sad. And if not, then VERY short.

Jeshi: O_o so true. Meh, good for me XD At least I have the koopa's perspective on there.

Larry: Whatever =P

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
